Blizzard
|caption = Sora using Blizzard as part of Command Deck. |universe = |user = |effect = Sora holds out his Keyblade and fires several ice crystals forward that freeze opponents on contact. }} Blizzard ( ), also referred to by the Smash Flash DOJO!!! as Blizzaga ( ), is one of the three possible outcome attacks for 's down special move, Command Deck, in Super Smash Flash 2. Prior to that, it was originally his back throw prior to Beta, where it was replaced with a simple slash. Overview Command Deck When performed, Sora points his Keyblade straight in front of him while shouting "Freeze!" as he shoots a series of six ice crystals from the Keyblade. The crystals travel a short range forward and freeze opponents on contact, dealing 1% damage each, with up to 7% damage if all the crystals connect, and very weak knockback. As frozen opponents stay frozen for a while, this move is generally used to begin Sora's combos. However, it lacks in range and suffers from a slight amount of lag. It is also stopped by walls and hard platforms. If Sora uses this move in midair at any point, it will slow down Sora's falling speed for about a second, assisting in his recovery. Back throw As a back throw, Blizzard was a single crystal of ice that Sora would fire after turning around with the opponent. It would deal 9% damage with small knockback once used, and much like in Command Deck, the opponent hit would be frozen. Origin using Blizzaga in ''KINGDOM HEARTS''.]] Blizzard is a recurring spell in the ''KINGDOM HEARTS'' series and one of the first spells to appear in the series, originating in the first game in the series. The spell also has two more powerful counterparts, with the first being Blizzara and the second Blizzaga. This series of magic utilizes the element of ice to fire a projectile; however, the specific execution of the spell differs between games. The spell used for Sora's Command Deck outcome in SSF2 is based most closely on Blizzaga's original KINGDOM HEARTS iteration, where the caster sprays seven wisps of ice directly in forward that erupt into large ice crystals if they hit an enemy. Gallery Screenshots Blizzard.png|Sora performing Blizzard on , on Nintendo 3DS. Blizzard - Command Deck.png|Blizzard being selected. Early designs Blizzard (early).png|Blizzard's first early design. Sora prepares for Blizzard.png|Sora preparing Blizzard, on Hidden Leaf Village. Sora attacks Lloyd with Blizzard.png|Sora attacking with Blizzard, on Castle Wily. Blizzard (early 2).png|Blizzard's second early design. Sora prepares for Blizzard 2.png|Sora preparing Blizzard, on Chaos Shrine. Sora using Blizzard to Black Mage.png|Sora using Blizzard at Black Mage, on Chaos Shrine. Blizzard for Sora's back throw.png|Sora using his back throw, Blizzard at , on Temple of Time. Sora back throw.png|Sora using Blizzard as his back throw on , on Bowser's Castle. Sprites Sora blizzard.gif Sora blizzarattack.gif Trivia *Prior to v0.8a, Blizzard was one of three spells used with Magic Cast, Sora's standard special move at the time. As the setup with Magic Cast and Magic Swap was thought by the developers to be crammed and uninspired, the three spells were separated into the rest of his moveset, with Blizzard becoming his back throw. **Its function as a standard special move was quite different, as Blizzard was a projectile that dealt 10% damage and traveled a very far distance. Category:Attacks Category:Removed attacks Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:KINGDOM HEARTS universe